


What Oral Fixation?! (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Is So Done, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Fixation, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles siempre tiende a tener algo en la boca, desde un rotulador hasta una piruleta. La única vez que Stiles está callado es cuando tiene la boca ocupada. Derek se da cuenta, oh chico, si se da cuenta, pero necesita controlarse porque Stiles solo tiene 17 años y está chupando... con un push pop rojo cortesía de Erica. Derek está bastante seguro de que sus betas saben lo duro que está en este momento. Él también está bastante seguro de que se va a masturbar con esas imágenes justo después de echarlos a todos. Eso se considera control, ¿verdad?





	1. Marker Pen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Oral Fixation?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040285) by [ultim8fangirl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultim8fangirl21/pseuds/ultim8fangirl21). 



> Muchas gracias a ultim8fangirl21 por dejarme traducir su ultima historia, que mejor que un derek caliente mirando la boca de stiles XDD
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

Hubo otro gran monstruo malo de la semana, y actualmente Scott, Stiles y Argent están en el loft de Derek tratando de encontrar una manera de matarlo.

Derek le estaba diciendo a Argent lo que vio y estaban tratando de encontrar al monstruo en el bestiario, pero su atención seguía volviendo a Stiles quien estaba inclinado sobre la mesa mirando el mapa de Beacon Hills tratando de descubrir dónde volvería a aparecer el monstruo.

Más específicamente, su atención estaba dirigida a su boca, donde estaba chupando el rotulador mientras pensaba. Le hizo querer quitar el rotulador y reemplazarlo por su-

_ ¡Bang! _

Scott se tropezó con nada y derramó el vaso de agua que traía de la cocina, pero la mirada horrorizada que tenía en la cara mientras miraba a Derek, quien antes estaba mirando a Stiles, hizo que Derek se diera cuenta de que Scott estaba oliendo su excitación.

Eso hizo que Derek se sintiera orgulloso y avergonzado de ser atrapado así. Orgulloso porque Scott finalmente estaba aprendiendo a identificar los aromas pero avergonzado porque fue atrapado mirando esos deliciosos labios rosados alrededor del rotulador que deseaba que fuera su...

—¡Oh Dios! — Exclamó Scott mientras daba marcha atras alejándose de Derek.

Derek sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para aclarar sus pensamientos, lo que le valió una ceja levantada de Argent.

Stiles, quien finalmente sacó el bolígrafo de su boca, miró a Scott.

—Cálmate Scotty, solo es agua—. Stiles dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Los ojos de Derek se enfocaron en eso y le hicieron pensar en querer morder también ese labio.

Scott se levantó rápidamente, su mano cubriendo su nariz —¡Tengo que irme a hacer ... caca! ¡Adiós!— gritó antes de escapar.

Stiles miró hacia donde habia desaparecido su mejor amigo.

—Huh, supongo que realmente se estaba aguantando tan mal eh, sourwolf?— Stiles dijo confundido antes de volver al mapa.

Derek gruñó con vergüenza. —...  Stiles  Cállate.

Pensó que tendría que hablar con Scott antes de contarle a alguien, Stiles, a que olía.

Miró y vio que Stiles tenía el rotulador, nuevamente, en su boca. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se acercó y le quitó el rotulador de la boca.

—¡Oye! ¡Estaba usando eso!— Stiles protestó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para recuperarlo.

—No solo ... no Stiles—. Derek dijo resignado, negándose a mirar a Argent a los ojos que lo estaba mirando por su extraño comportamiento.


	2. Cherry flavored push pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un alfa y sus betas llegan a Beacon Hills para discutir asuntos importantes con Derek como el Alfa del paquete de Beacon Hills. Pero Stiles lo está distrayendo como siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace su aparición el push pop!!!
> 
> cómo lograra Derek mantener su control???

La manada de Rogers vendrá a Beacon Hills para una posible alianza con la manada Hale. Derek le dijo a su manada que no todos deberían estar presentes ya que la otro manada solo traería a sus representantes seleccionados.

Después de mucho debate y planificación, solo Scott (como su mano derecha), Stiles (el emisario de la manada / compañero del Alfa aunque todavía no lo sabe), Allison (como la matriarca de la familia de cazadores Argent) y Parrish (como el representante de que el departamento de policía está de su parte).

****

Stiles estaba aburrido, no estaban discutiendo nada que él no supiera. También se le dijo, explícitamente y en numerosas ocasiones, por Derek, que no dijera ningún comentario inteligente, ya que la manada de Rogers está anclado en el pasado. Entonces en momentos como estos, se debe seguir la jerarquía de la manada.

Ni siquiera puede tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa, ya que lo intentó antes y se ganó un apretón fuerte en la mano de Derek.

Suspiró, mirando a la otra manada.

Su alfa, Henry, no estaba mal. Tenía una mandíbula cincelada, cabello oscuro y ojos azules, y por lo que puede ver, el tipo también está desgarrado. Mucha gente también diría que es guapo, pero para Stiles, nadie podría ser más caliente que su propio Alfa.

El otro alfa le sonreía demasiado, lo cual no le ayuda, ya que Stiles estaba más acostumbrado a la mirada feroz y los gruñidos de su hombre lobo.

Suspiró de nuevo, Derek y Henry estaban hablando de cosas aburridas que no necesitan ser evaluadas por ningún doble sentido o para comprobar si la otra manada estaba secretamente tratando de arruinarlas.

En ese momento, él recordó el push pop que Erica le dio antes.

—Aquí, para ti, así que te mantendrás en silencio y no serás molesto—, le dijo, y aceptó con entusiasmo, ya que los pops eran de sabor a cereza, sus favorito.

Cogió uno de su bolsa y lo abrió, la envoltura sonó ruidosamente.

Cuando volvió a sentarse derecho, todos lo miraban.

—Lo siento.—Murmuró cuando vio los ojos de Derek. Parrish le sonrió y Allison escondió una sonrisa.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Derek le murmuró, pareciendo desconcertado sobre cómo se veía el push pop en... una parte de un perro en la que no quiere pensar.

—Push pop, son mi favoritos. ¿Ven? Lo empujas en la boca y luego hace pop —Stiles dijo alegremente mientras demostraba cómo se pondría en la boca y luego usaba la lengua para empujar el caramelo hacia atrás y dejarlo que saliera cuando quitara la lengua.

Derek casi se atragantó con su saliva, definitivamente no estaba babeando, en absoluto. Nop.

Henry se inclinó hacia adelante, ahora interesado en el emisario humano. —Nunca antes había tenido push pop—. dijo mirando a Stiles que estaba ocupado comiendo su dulces.

—¿En serio? Oh chico, lo que te estás perdiendo amigo— dijo Stiles mientras empujaba todo en su boca otra vez.

Derek gruñó, mostrando sus ojos en señal de advertencia antes de que Henry pudiera responder, lo que hizo que Henry sonriera y se inclinara en señal de rendición.

Derek se volvió hacia Stiles, a punto de decirle que se detuviera, pero toda su ira se desvaneció cuando vio a Stiles ahuecándose las mejillas y chupando la punta del pop.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron de par en par y miraron hacia el techo, preguntando en silencio '¿Por qué?'

La peor parte es que Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que está haciendo. ¡Está chupando inocentemente esa cosa roja de aspecto fálico que yo deseo es mi... ¡joder! Basta de Derek. No es la hora o el lugar.

—Entonces, Henry, ¿te quedarás aquí en Beacon Hills? Así puedo decirles a mis cazadores que tu estancia continua— preguntó Allison, notando que Derek no estaba en condiciones de continuar hablando ya que estaba ocupado mirando a Stiles.

Su novio tampoco ayudaba porque no estaba mirando a nadie y trataba de no respirar. Jordan estaba observando divertido la reacción de todos.

—Oh, creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo en un hotel cercano—. Respondió sin apartar la mirada de Stiles, que permanecía ajeno a todo y ahora estaba retorciendo el push pop mientras se lo sacaba de la boca.

Derek exhaló, mientras miraba impotente cómo Stiles presumiblemente chuparía su p...

Nop. No pensó en eso Absolutamente no. Él es menor de edad y el hijo del sheriff y su ayudante estaba allí mismo mirando, sin duda iba a informar de todo al Sheriff.

Derek se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos.

Entonces él abrió los ojos. Gran error.

Stiles estaba apoyado en la mesa mirándole, mientras el jodido push pop estaba en un lado de su mejilla que sobresaliera como si tuviera una polla allí. La polla de Derek.

¡Mierda!

Derek soltó un quejido silencioso y miró a Stiles, quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos de bambi mientras sus labios rojos estaban envueltos alrededor del dulce.

—¿Estás bien, Sourqolf? Te estás poniendo rojo, ¿estás enfermo? ¿Los hombres lobo tienen fiebre?— Stiles preguntó mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente de Derek y la otra sobre su mejilla, sintiendo la calidez.

Henry se rió ante la incomodidad de Derek mientras él también se removía en sus pantalones, para la incomodidad de sus betas.

Derek ya estaba duro como las uñas y estaba a segundos de atacar a Stiles y hacerle chupar algo mucho más grande y más grueso que el caramelo que estaba probando actualmente.

POP

Se escuchó un fuerte chasquido, similar a cuando extraes una polla húmeda de una boca apretada que hizo gruñir a Derek.

Stiles se congeló mientras miraba a Allison, quien le había quitando el push pop. Una línea de saliva conectaba sus labios con el caramelo.

—Stiles. Siéntate—. Derek cerró los ojos y se rehusó a mirar lo tentador que Stiles estaba ahora.

—Vamos Henry, déjame llevarte a la oficina del Sheriff para que puedas conocer al padre de Stiles—. Jordan dijo mientras se ponía de pie, sintiendo lástima por los dos Alfas.

Henry apartó sus ojos de Stiles y gruñó a Jordan antes de darse la vuelta y asentir.

—Solo voy a ... ir al baño— dijo Henry, un poco aturdido. Sus betas también se levantaron y salieron por la puerta, siendo guiados por Jordan.

Stiles se alegró ante la mención de que visitaran a su padre. —¡Quiero ir!— él gritó felizmente y rápidamente se levantó.

—¡Vamos, Sourwolf, te llevó!— Stiles dijo mientras esperaba a que Derek se pusiera de pie, quien permanecía pegado a su silla, las manos agarrando fuertemente la mesa.

—¿Derek?

Derek se negó a apartar la mirada de la mesa.—Voy a ... necesitar un minuto—. Derek murmuró.

Scott golpeó su cabeza en la mesa repetidamente, mientras gemía.

—Vamos, te esperamos en el auto, ok Derek— dijo Allison, arrastrando a su novio y a Stiles, quien protestaba, por la puerta.

—¿Pero por qué necesita un minuto? ¿Un minuto para qué?— Derek puede oír a Stiles preguntar desconcertado a Allison.

Derek suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

—No creo que sea necesario un minuto— murmuró para sí mismo mientras miraba su polla dura dentro de sus pantalones que ya estaba empapada en pre-semen.

Sí. Con lo cerca que el estaba, no cree que incluso tomara más de 3 caricias.

Derek suspiró. De nuevo.


	3. Vanilla Ice Cream

Por alguna razón, Stiles estaba en su loft, solo con una fina camisa y boxers. Comiendo helado. Helado de vainilla. El cual estaba comiendo desordenadamente. Eso definitivamente no se veía como algo que Derek quería lamer por toda su boca y cara. Nop. Definitivamente no.

Derek se frotó los ojos, ¿todavía estaba soñando? ¿Por qué estaba Stiles aquí? ¿Por qué estaba medio desnudo? ¿Por qué estaba gimiendo alrededor de esa cuchara con un blanco y derretido... helado?

En ese momento, Stiles levantó la vista y le sonrió soñoliento. Justo como se imaginaba que Stiles lo miraría después de que se corriera por todos lados... ¡No! Simplemente no.

—Hola Sourwolf, ¿quieres un poco? —Stiles preguntó mientras mostraba su lengua con semen, ¡no, espera! Helado, eso era lo que quería decir. Dios.

Derek tragó saliva,— ¿S-sí? —Él consiguió decir.

Stiles felizmente le tendió la cuchara, esperando que lo alcanzara.

Derek internamente se golpeó. Maldita sea, ¿por qué dijo que sí? Era demasiado temprano para tratar con Stiles de esta manera. Todavía estaba medio duro de su muy explícito sueño protagonizado por el muchacho justo en frente de él. ¡Él no podía lidiar con esto todavía!

Stiles lo miró con grandes ojos de cervatillo,—¿Derek? —Preguntó mientras levantaba la cuchara un poco más, haciendo que la parte derretida goteara por sus dedos hasta su antebrazo.

—¡Vamos, se está derritiendo! —Stiles lo instó, mientras lloriqueaba.

Derek casi tropezó con nada en su prisa por alcanzar al niño. Y se lo come... ¡el helado! Y lamerlo por todo su cuerpo núbil hasta que tenga a Stiles gritando de placer...

Derek cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo muy bien que sus ojos se volverían rojos por el conocimiento.

—Abre o de lo contrario no cabrá —dijo Stiles mientras sostenía la cuchara en sus labios.

Oh, te mostraré algo que no encajará. Algo largo y duro con el que estirarías tus bonitos labios y ese estrecho agujero... ¡Joder, maldita sea! ¡Contrólate!

Abrió la boca y se comió el helado que se le ofreció. Stiles le sonrió felizmente antes de lamer el helado de su antebrazo con sus dedos, lo que hizo que los ojos de Derek se nublaran.

—Lo siento, se estaba poniendo pegajoso.

Te voy a poner pegajoso, te cubriré en semen tanto que olerás como yo incluso cuando lo laves todo. Quiero alimentartey llenarte de mi sem-

Tos.

Derek levantó la vista y vio a su tío con otro tazón de helado, caminando hacia Stiles

Peter reprimió una sonrisa.— Aquí Stiles, sé que amas el helado de vainilla—. Dijo mientras tomaba el vacío de él y le entregaba el otro.

Stiles gimió muy fuerte,—Oh sí —gimió en voz alta.

Derek se levantó rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Stiles sabiendo muy bien que Peter podía oler su excitación y ver sus pantalones de pijama.

—Tengo que... hacer pis—, dijo bruscamente y se tambaleó hacia el baño.

Una vez en el baño, no perdió tiempo en sacar su polla dura que ya estaba goteando con demasiado pre-semen. Él acarició su polla muy rápido y muy pronto él se corrió sobre el mostrador del baño.

Apoyado contra la pared, mientras esperaba que su polla se ablandara. Pero las imágenes de Stiles frente a él sobre sus rodillas, con semen salpicado en toda su cara, su lengua tratando de atrapar todo el semen de su Alfa, hizo que su pene se endureciera más.

¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Me acabo de venir! ¡Y ahora soy más duro que nunca! ¿Y todavía estoy corriéndome, en serio?

Derek pensó mientras miraba fijamente como la polla en su mano estaba todavía dura y goteando blango y espeso semen que se parecía mucho a lo que Stiles tenía en toda su boca y en sus mejillas. La idea hizo que su polla se sacudiera emocionada.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le arrojaron una camisa. Una camisa a cuadros. La camisa de Stiles, que huele a él.

—De nada —escuchó a su tio decir.

Pero en realidad no respondió, ya que estaba ocupado olisqueando la camisa y masturbándose. El único sonido en el baño eran sus gruñidos y el sonido de la piel húmeda que se sacudía muy rápido.

Oh Dios. Esto va a ser un problema, ¿no? Pensó mientras volvía a correrse sobre la camisa de Stiles y notó que aún estaba duro como una roca y muy cachondo.


	4. Can you deepthroat?

Derek no sabe por qué, pero cada vez que entra a una habitación con Stiles, se pone un poco cauteloso porque no sabe qué esperar.

Él sabe que Erica, Stiles, Allison e Isaac están sentados en el sofá de su sala de estar, pasando el rato. Él sabe que estaban viendo alguna comedía romántica. También sabe que esto no estaba sucediendo cuando se fue a comprar alimentos.

¿Qué está pasando exactamente?

Derek no sabe porque su cerebro está cortocircuitando en este momento.

¿Quién sabía que su polla podía ponerse dura tan rápido?

* * * *

Flashback, hace una hora.

Derek salió a buscar provisiones ya que la manada come el doble que un adolescente en crecimiento normal.

Erica regresó al sofá y les dio a cada uno un  popsicle.

—¡Yey, gracias Catwoman!— Stiles exclamó antes de proceder a tomar su popsicle.

Se lo puso todo en la boca antes de sacarlo lentamente, sus labios se cerraron alrededor de ella para crear un sonido de succión cuando la sacó por completo.

Repitió eso una y otra vez mientras veía la película, completamente ajeno a las miradas que tenía.

Isaac observó discretamente, pero sabía que Erica podía oler su creciente problema. Erica captó su mirada y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Maldito Batman! Sigue haciendo eso y pensaríamos que ya has hecho garganta profunda a alguien—. Erica dijo.

Stiles inocentemente la miró, el popsicle colgando de su boca, tragando.

—¡Erica!— Allison amonestó mientras Isaac se reía incómodo, ya que Erica tenía razón. La vista era obscena y lo hacía querer hacer cosas o más bien a alguien.

—¿Qué?— Stiles preguntó.

—Oye, ¿podrías enseñarme cómo haces eso?— Erica le preguntó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Exactamente... ¿hacer qué?— Stiles preguntó:

—Para, Erica, no lo molestes—. Allison dijo.

—¡Oh, vamos, es para Boyd! Enséñame cómo hacer una garganta profunda Stiles. Nunca puedo meter su polla en mi garganta sin ahogarme—. Erica dijo descaradamente.

Stiles se sonrojó de un rojo brillante, mirando boquiabierto a Erica. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces.

Isaac observó el movimiento, sus garras cavaron profundamente en su pierna para evitar que se abalanzara. Su compañero de manada era una burla, ¡no es de extrañar que Derek se sienta tan frustrado con él!

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Sabes que soy un virgen miserable, Erica!— Stiles tartamudeó, alejándose de Erica.

—¿Por favor?— Erica suplicó, un destello malvado en sus ojos.

Allison tosió. —En realidad, también me gustaría saber. No es que Scott no esté satisfecho, pero la forma en que mueves la lengua y chupas todo el asunto, simplemente no puedo tener el ritmo correcto—. Ella dijo tímidamente, sonrojándose también.

Stiles la miró con perplejidad. No, no estaba imaginando la polla de Scott empujada por su garganta. No, simplemente no, ¡ese era su mejor hermano!

—¿Isaac? ¿Un poco de ayuda, por favor?— Stiles dijo suplicando, mirando a Isaac que estaba congelado en su lugar, con los ojos vidriosos.

Isaac negó con la cabeza y sostuvo con fuerza una almohada en su regazo . —Yo-yo no puedo—. Él dijo

Erica lo miró con lascivia. —¿Sabes por qué? Porque estabas haciendo una garganta profunda con esa paleta. Y él está duro y quiere verte hacer eso en una polla. Preferiblemente la suya.

Stiles rápidamente miró a Isaac que se sonrojaba pero lo miraba directamente. ¿Que esta pasando?

Erica lo sacudió, —¡Vamos Batman, ayúdanos a las chicas!— Ella dijo con entusiasmo.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, sus manos ya estaban pegajosas debido a la paleta derretida. Miró a Allison, que también le estaba mirando con esperanza.

Stiles suspiró, —Uf, para las dos, está bien. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué crees que sé cómo hacer esto—. Dijo decididamente.

Erica gritó de emoción y chocó los cinco con a la de Allison.

—Está bien, primero me vas a dar una banana y tú vas a tirar esto—. Stiles ordenó a Erica y Allison, entregándole su popsicle a Allison.

—Umm... no, Boyd es más grande que un plátano, te traeré un pepino—. Erica dijo sonriendo.

Stiles suspiró, —lo que sea, solo lávalo primero—. Dijo antes de llevarse la mano a los labios para lamer la pegajosa y derretida paleta. Saca la lengua para coger las cosas pegajosas antes de decidirse a meter los dedos en la boca para chuparlos de uno en uno.

Isaac se retorció en su asiento. Stiles lo miró mientras seguía chupando su dedo índice antes de sacarlo con un estallido.

—Isaac... ¿En serio?

—¿Estás bromeando? Tengo ojos Stiles. Por supuesto que sí—. Dijo tembloroso mientras sutilmente sacaba su polla de sus pantalones para moler la almohada en su regazo.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon ante esa acción, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Erica agitó un gran pepino frente a él.

—¡Tada! ¡Aquí tienes!— Erica dijo emocionada.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto, —¡Eso es enorme! No me digas que Boyd es-

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora vamos!

Stiles sostuvo el pepino y lo sostuvo en sus manos, oyendo un gemido de Isaac y un silbido de Erica.

Rodó sus ojos hacia ellos. —De acuerdo, siéntate en el sofá para que te veas mejor. Solo va a ser una vez y no le dirás a nadie lo que hice—. Stiles dijo con severidad.

Todos asintieron mirando atentamente. Isaac se quedó en su asiento porque se sentía incómodo sentado al lado de las chicas sabiendo que estaba tan excitado por esto.

Stiles asintió y se arrodilló en el suelo, sosteniendo el pepino en posición vertical con las dos manos, ya que era muy grueso.

Comenzó a mover sus manos arriba y abajo del eje, su lengua salió para lamer la punta.

—Está bien, lo que tienes que hacer es respirar por la nariz para no ahogarse

* * * *

Derek regresó de la tienda sin llevar las cosas a la casa. Él los compró, lo menos que podían hacer sus betas era traerlas adentro. 

—Está bien, lo que tienes que hacer es respirar por la nariz para no ahogarse

Escuchó a Stiles decir.

Qué, ¿qué?

¿Qué?

Olfateó y puede oler la excitación en el aire.

¿Qué diablos?

Luego escuchó un sonido sordo y vítores de Erica y Allison.

Decidió arrastrarse silenciosamente hacia la sala de estar.

Y lo que vio casi lo hizo correrse.

Stiles tenía un gran pepino en la garganta.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Vio como Stiles tragaba alrededor del pepino, sus labios se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de él antes de sacarlo y empujarlo hacia adentro como si estuviera haciendo una garganta profunda.

Él no puede creer lo que está viendo en este momento. Su polla pasó de flácida a dura como una piedra tan rápido que se sintió un poco mareado.

—¡Mira, realmente no es tan difícil! Solo tienes que relajar la garganta y tomarlo lentamente. No hay necesidad de apresurarte—. Stiles dijo después de sacar el pepino.

Derek no pudo contenerse, se puso la mano en los pantalones para sostener su polla ansiosa, que ya estaba goteando líquido preseminal. Sostuvo su polla dura con fuerza, sin masturbarse todavía.

Él sabía que Stiles era un maldito provocador y las cosas que hacía con la boca eran pornográficas, pero esto no era él comiendo. El realmente estaba haciendo una mamada justo en frente de él.

En este momento, su cerebro estaba cortocircuitando.

Su pene era tan duro que abrió el botón de sus pantalones para darle algo de espacio en sus pantalones. Está seguro de que habrá una mancha húmeda notable en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que estaba goteando pre-semen.

Stiles lamió sensualmente el eje, lamió su saliva y agitó su lengua en la punta.

—Recuerda, burlarse de él sería mejor que solo chuparlo. Mantener el contacto visual antes de tragarlo entero de nuevo. También acaricia las bolas, eso se siente muy bien cuando la polla está en una boca húmeda y caliente—. Stiles dijo antes de manifestarse.

Le dio lamidas de gatito por todo el eje y chupó la punta con fuerza antes de bajar la cabeza por todo el eje y mantener el contacto visual con Erica.

Derek estaba jadeando, decidió mover sus manos al mismo ritmo que Stiles estaba moviendo su cabeza. Él no sabía que su polla podía estar más dura, pero lo hizo cuando imaginó que era su polla a la que Stiles le estaba haciendo esto.

Se imaginó a sí mismo allí mismo con Stiles arrodillado justo en frente de él, tomando su polla que es más grande que el pepino en su garganta. Él puede imaginarlo sosteniendo la cabeza de Stiles sobre su regazo para mantenerlo en su polla. Ni siquiera le importa que sus betas puedan verlo cara a cara con su compañero de manada.

Sus manos se movían cada vez más rápido, masturbándose mientras imaginaba cómo sus betas estarían tan celosos de que él tuviera esos labios haciéndole una mamada en su polla dura.

Mientras tanto, Isaac estaba frotando la almohada muy fuerte en su regazo. Erica casi babeaba, sintiéndose mojada por el espectáculo de Stiles y Allison realmente estaba fuertemente sonrojada. Cuando Stiles dio otro trago alrededor del pepino por su garganta, Isaac gimió ruidosamente por toda la almohada.

Eso devolvió a Derek a sus sentidos. Olió y olió que su versión beta simplemente estaba duro.

Derek gruñó posesivamente. ¡Stiles era suyo!

Apresuradamente metió su polla dura como una piedra dentro de sus pantalones y se los abrochó. Marchó hacia la sala de estar y gruñó, sus ojos brillaban en rojo alfa.

—¡Lárgate!— Él rugió a Isaac.

Stiles se sobresaltó enormement, que cayó hacia atrás sobre su culo. Isaac se puso de pie tan rápido, que no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a poner su polla en sus pantalones dejando que todos viera como su polla aún dura goteaba semen.

Agarró la almohada y se escapó de allí antes de que Derek pudiera arrancarle la garganta.

Erica también se levantó y sacó a Allison con ella fuera de la casa.

Con solo él y Stiles en la casa, él comenzó a calmarse un poco.

Jadeando, miró hacia donde estaba sentado Stiles. Se dio cuenta de dónde Stiles estaba mirando, su polla estaba abultada en sus pantalones y una mancha húmeda se podía ver.

Derek esperó lo suficiente. ahora él iba a tomar lo que quería.

Le sonrió a Stiles con una sonrisa maliciosa, extendiendo la mano para quitarle el pepino en la boca con cuidado.

Derek se desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su enorme polla húmeda que era más grande que el pepino.

—Sería mejor practicar en la vida real— dijo Derek, sus ojos brillaban rojos y sus colmillos emergieron.

Stiles se estremeció, su polla temblando en sus pantalones.

Derek sonrió salvajemente antes de saltar.


	5. Thank God for werewolf stamina! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tiene tanta suerte, el sheriff estará fuera de la ciudad por lo que Stiles no abandonará su loft en las próximas 24 horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki vamos aki vamos, comienza la parte jugosa!!!
> 
> aviso algunas frases me costaron traducirlas, asi que cualkier error es mio.

Derek inmovilizó a Stiles en el sofá y vio como su manada salía de su loft lo más rápido posible.

Volviendo su atención a la pequeña mierda que tiene debajo de él, sonrió acaloradamente.

—U-umm ... ¿Q-qué estás haciendo Sourwolf?— preguntó Stiles confundido.

Derek le gruñó, —¿De verdad crees que podría ignorar lo que has estado haciendo en los últimos días? Y ahora, ¿con lo que has hecho?— Dijo Derek.

Stiles lo miró, —Mira, Erica estaba pidiéndome ayuda. ¡Era eso! ¡No sé de lo que estás hablando con 'los últimos días'! —Stiles dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras trataba de pensar qué había hecho para enojar a su Alfa.

Los ojos rojos de Derek se enfocaron en que Stiles estaba chupando y mordiendo.

—¿El boligrafo, los caramelos, el helado? Pero nada podría ser más obsceno que lo que estabas haciendo antes— dijo Derek acaloradamente.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Derek sonrió abiertamente, —Has sido una burla, Stiles. Has estado chupando cosas fálicas, lamiendo, siempre teniendo algo en la boca. Estás jugando a un peligroso juego —Little Red— dijo predatoriamente.

—A... ¿estás... diciendo que te gusto?— Stiles preguntó inseguro.

Derek bufó, —Como si fuera una palabra tan simple. Eres mi compañero Stiles y te amo, y estaba planeando algo para revelarte eso pero estabas presionando mis botones y no puedo esperar más.

Stiles se sorprendió. ¿Derek lo amaba? ¿Él era su compañero? Stiles estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que soltó lágrimas de felicidad hasta que sintió la lengua de Derek lamiéndolas.

—No llores. Lamento haberte lanzado todo esto—. Derek dijo en serio, soltando a Stiles y dejándolo moverse.

Stiles se sentó y tomó la mano de Derek. —¡No, está bien! ¡Son lágrimas de felicidad Derek! He estado enamorado de ti por tanto tiempo que pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad. Pero oírte decir eso ... ¡Yo también te amo también!— Dijo con sinceridad.

Derek escuchó por si mentía pero no encontró ninguna. Él soltó una pequeña sonrisa, —¿En serio?

—¡Sí, de verdad!— Dijo Stiles seriamente, golpeando el pecho de Derek juguetonamente.

Derek no pudo soportarlo más, bajó la cabeza para robarle un beso a Stiles. Fue corto y dulce. Perfecto para un primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, Stiles se sonrojó y sus ojos chispearon, sonríen traviesos.

—Entonces ... ¿Dijiste que era una burla, verdad? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?— Stiles preguntó desafiante.

Derek gruñó y lo inmovilizó de nuevo en el sofá. Él apretó su polla dura en la entrepierna de Stiles, lo que le valió un gemido de Stiles.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Red—. Derek dijo antes de devorar a Stiles con un beso.

Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de la camisa de Stiles y hábilmente la empujaron, rompiendo momentáneamente su sesión de besos.

Su mano vagó hacia los pezones de Stiles y jugó con ellos, haciendo que Stiles levantara sus caderas para moler su dolorida polla con la de Derek.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Demasiada ropa!— gimió Stiles en voz alta.

Derek sonrió, luego le quitó la camisa, los vaqueros y la ropa interior, haciendo que su polla dura se moviera arriba y abajo mientras era liberada de sus confines.

Stiles observó acaloradamente cómo sus ojos se abrieron ante la polla de casi 11 pulgadas [1 ](../Text/notas.xhtml) de largo que era tan gruesa que babeaba mientras la veía.

—¡Joder! ¡Arruinarme con esa polla! ¡Pero primero quiero meterla en mi boca! ¿Dónde incluso escondes esa cosa cuando tus pantalones están tan apretados?— Stiles gimió al sentir temblaba con anticipación.

Derek también rasgó los pantalones y la ropa interior de Stiles, liberando la polla dura que no pudo evitar masturbarla cuando la vio.

Stiles gimió y movió sus caderas hacia el apretón fuerte de Derek, antes de apartar sus manos.

Derek gruñó cuando Stiles lo empujó y se plantó en su regazo, sin perder tiempo en chuparlo.

—¡Oh Dios Stiles!— Derek gimió embarazosamente fuerte. Sabía que la boca de Stiles se sentiría bien en su pene, ¡pero esto era el cielo!

Stiles babeó por todo el grueso tronco y chupó la punta mientras jugaba con las bolas, balanceándolas en sus manos.

Derek sostuvo el cabello de Stiles y lo empujó hacia abajo por su polla, escuchándolo chupar y ahogarse con ella.

—Sí, tómalo. Mi polla será lo único que tendrás a partir de ahora ¿lo entendiste?— Derek dijo gimiendo.

Justo en ese momento, Stiles deslizó el eje completo por su garganta, haciendo que Derek perdiera la cabeza ante el calor apretado que envolvía su dura y palpitante polla.

Derek duró unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un flujo constante de semen por la garganta de Stiles.

—¡Oh dios Stiles!— Derek gimió en voz alta, gruñendo su nombre.

Miró a Stiles que todavía estaba chupando su polla dura como una piedra y tragándose su semen. Esto resultó en otro chorro de semen para cubrir la lengua de Stiles.

Derek jadeó mientras levantaba a Stiles para darle un beso caliente y descuidado.

Él pudo probarse a sí mismo en la boca de Stiles y la idea de que Stiles se tragara su semen lo hizo gemir de placer.

Stiles se llevó una mano a su propio agujero y comenzó a trazarlo con el semen de Derek que no pudo tragar, antes de insertar lentamente un dedo.

Derek se apartó de su beso para ver a Stiles masturbándose. Tomó sus dos pollas en la mano para poder apretarlas juntas.

—¡Joder, Derek!— Stiles gimió cuando agregó dos dedos más en su agujero, tratando de aflojarse.

Derek rápidamente tiró de sus pollas, apretando y tirando de las dos pollas duras y calientes en sus manos.

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Más rápido Derek! ¡Oh Dios! ¡M-me estoy corriendo! Santo ... ¡Joder, sí!— Stiles gimió en voz alta.

Ver la cara de Stiles mientras se estaba corriendo hizo que Derek se corriera de nuevo, mezclando su semen con sus manos entre ellos.

Jadeando, Stiles dejó caer los dedos de su agujero y se apoyó en Derek para recuperar el aliento.

Pero Derek no había terminado, parece que cuanto más se venía, más cachondo e insaciable se ponía por Stiles.

Agarró a Stiles y lo maltrató para que se tumbara en el sofá sobre su espalda, sus piernas estaban en el aire, exponiéndose a Derek. Stiles se sonrojó e intentó cubrir la zona de su entrepierna, pero Derek se limitó a apartarle las manos con un gruñido.

Derek colocó las piernas de Stiles sobre sus hombros, Stiles se apoyó en los codos para mirar a Derek

—¿Qué estás haciendo Sourwo-ohh bueno! ¡Basta de eso! ¡Joder, sí! ¡Dios! ¡Diablos, sigue haciéndolo! ¡Aaahhhhhhdios tu lengua, folla mi agujero de puta con la lengua!— Stiles gritó mientras se acercaba a las manos de Derek de nuevo, agarrando la cabeza de Derek y empujándola hacia abajo para mantenerlo allí.

Derek mantuvo toda su lengua en el agujero de Stiles y estaba moviendo su lengua adentro, causando que Stiles gemiera en voz alta y tirara bruscamente del cabello de Derek.

Derek amaba cada segundo que podía probar su propio semen dentro de Stiles, tiraba de la polla de Stiles mientras continuaba follándole con la lengua. Estaba dejando escapar gruñidos que se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes.

Stiles tiró con insistencia del pelo de Derek para sacarlo.

—¡Basta! ¡Te necesito en mí! Necesito que me folles a tu gruesa polla dura y goteante mi agujero húmedo y apretado y quiero que te corras dentro de mí. ¡Créeme hasta que gotee con tu esperma espeso!— balbuceó Stiles, gimiendo.

Derek se movió para besar a Stiles nuevamente antes de alejarse. —Ten cuidado con lo que deseas Red— dijo acaloradamente.

—¡Quiero que folles con tu gran polla mi agujero virgen y me des tu leche! ¡Ahora Derek!— Stiles dijo un poco histéricamente.

Derek se sorprendió de que Stiles supiera cómo hablar sucio, pero no puede enfocarse en eso ahora mismo. De hecho, no puede concentrarse en nada, aparte del hecho de que está a punto de follar a su compañero.

Se acercó y frotó la punta de su polla en el agujero apretado y mojado, viendo cómo el agujero se cubría más de esperma que todavía estaba desordenado aferrándose a su polla después de ese segundo orgasmo.

Él empujó la cabeza de su polla dentro del agujero mientras lo miraba mientras se tragaba lentamente la cabeza de su polla.

—¡Oh, mierda, Stiles eres tan apretado! Y caliente. Parece que tu agujero mojado está hambriento por mi polla. ¡Joder! ¡Voy a destrozar ese agujerito! Ahhh Dios, te gustaría eso eh— gruñó Derek. mientras deslizaba su gran polla centímetro a centímetro dentro de ese húmedo y caliente agujero.

—S-Siiii, ¡fóllame!— Stiles balbuceó mientras gemía, también viendo como el duro pene de Derek entraba en su agujero apretado.

Cuando Derek está casi adentro, empuja su polla hasta el fondo.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh vamos! ¡Derek! ¡Joder!— Stiles gritó mientras caía sobre su espalda.

La lujuria de Derek estaba un poco despejada por la preocupación por su compañero. —¿Te lastimé?— Preguntó Derek gentilmente, besando a Stiles por toda su cara.

Stiles tragó saliva y jadeó, pero negó con la cabeza.

Por un tiempo, Derek esperó a que Stiles se adaptara a su tamaño, hasta que Stiles levantó sus caderas para moler su culo en la polla de Derek.

—Joooodeeeer Stiles ... uhhhhh— gimió Derek, mientras sentía la sensación más increíble de su polla siendo engullida en el húmedo y apretado agujero .

—¡Fóllame, Derek, por favor! ¡Muévete!— Stiles susurró.

Derek perdió el control allí mismo. Sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a martillar dentro y fuera del agujero de Stiles.

—¿Te gusta eso eh? ¡Uuuhhhh estás tan duro! Aaaaahhhhh ¡ah! ¡No puedo creer que en realidad te esté follando! ¡Te sientes tan bien con mi polla!— Derek gimió cuando giró sus caderas antes de volver a entrar en el agujero de Stiles.

—¡Oh siiii! Dulce madre de ... ¡Mierda! ¡Oh Diooooss Derek! ¡Más duro! ¡Más! ¡Sí! ¡Allí mismo! ¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh eres tan grande !!— Stiles gritó en voz alta mientras le apretaba la polla.

Derek apartó su mano. —Te corres solo con mi polla, ¿entendido?— Dijo mientras detenía sus propias caderas, jadeando un poco.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza. —Ok ok, solo muévete—. Dijo frenéticamente mientras hace que su agujero se apriete alrededor de la polla de Derek.

Derek destelló sus ojos y luego aplastó su cuerpo contra Stiles, sosteniendo la cadera de Stiles fuertemente contra él. Él no sacó su polla, en su lugar, empujo más a dentro de Stiles, golpeando su próstata con cada golpe

—¡Ahhhhh Dios! ¡Joder! ¡Me estoy corriendo!— Stiles gritó cuando la polla golpeó su próstata una vez más, causando que saliera su semen entre ellos.

—¡Joder, ahhhhh, Dios tan malditamente apretado! Eres tan ardiente, uhhhhng. Me voy a correr, quiero embarazarte, ¿puedo correrme dentro de ti?—Derek gimió.

Stiles que se sentía agitado y cansado solo asintió felizmente.

Derek movió sus caderas dentro y fuera de Stiles, hasta que sintió que se corría con un fuerte gruñido, pintando el interior de Stiles con espeso semen.

Derek no dejó de moverse, vio como su semen burbujeaba mientras su polla se movía dentro y fuera del agujero de Stiles. Observó la visión de su semen goteando fuera del agujero de su compañero y no pudo evitar continuar empujándola haciéndolo más descuidado.

Los sonidos sucios de la bofetada húmeda se escucharon y Derek ni siquiera sabe si volvió o nunca dejó de correrse.

Eventualmente, el agujero de Stiles se volvió tan descuidado con el semen, todo el área de la entrepierna de Derek brillaba con semen pero aún así continuó follrándolo, su pene dentro, amando la sensación de su semen deslizándose dentro del agujero de Stiles.

Stiles se desmayó, pero Derek siguió jodiéndolo, sus ojos destellaron rojo y sus colmillos cayeron.

¡Sintió que su polla se hacía más grande y más dura y seguía atrapada en el agujero, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba anudando!

Esto hizo que Derek empujara su nudo bien dentro del agujero de Stiles mientras aullaba en voz alta. Stiles se despertó sobresaltado, plenamente consciente de algo más grande en su culo.

—Oh, Dios mío, es que ... ¿acabas de... me anudaste?— Stiles exclamó, moviendo sus caderas para comprobar.

Derek dejó escapar un gemido cachondo, siguió corriendo dentro de Stiles. Esto era el cielo

—Jode Stiles tan bueno, te voy a llenar hasta que estés lleno de cachorros. Voy a mantenerte lleno de mi semen. Ohhhhh uhhhhng tan apretado— gimió Derek, completamente feliz por el orgasmo todavía continuo y su semen llenando constantemente el interior de Stiles.

—Oh dios que es tan caliente. Sí, quiero que llenes alfa ooooooohhhhh. Puedo sentir que te corres dentro de mí, hace tanto calor—. Stiles gimió mientras le apretaba el culo y se movía.

Derek se acostó encima de él, su nudo los encerró juntos, continuó su molienda y su orgasmo mientras su nudo constantemente bombeaba su semen. Besó a Stiles.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser esto?— Stiles preguntó finalmente después de unos minutos,

Derek se encogió de hombros. —¿Alrededor de una hora, creo? Nunca he ... uhhhhh sí ... anudado antes...

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente.

—Oh, entonces, no perdamos más tiempo—. Stiles dijo antes de darles la vuelta, por lo que ahora está encima de Derek a horcajadas sobre él.

Derek le sonrió, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba.

—Pongamos a prueba tu aguante Sourwolf—, desafió Stiles antes de comenzar a montar a Derek como si fuera un toro salvaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> 1\. 11 pulgadas son +/- 28 cm

**Author's Note:**

> Para quien no sepa, entre los que me incluía, que es un push pop of dejo un video de youtube con el anuncio:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=030-k0ZThoI


End file.
